Següent misió: Perdre la virginitat
by llue
Summary: l'Edward estava davant del caminet que portava a casa els Rockbell amb un únic proposit: Ferho. Sí, sí, Fer allò que fan els adults per tenir fills. Passar al següent esglaó. Es a dir: Perdre la virginitat.


Bé, crec que és el primer fanfic en català de FMA, de fet, és igual XD. Fa molt molt molt de temps que no escric, i aquest és el primer cop que escric un fanfic de fullmetal, peroe s que ja se ma passat la època de Harry Potter... segueixo FMA manga en versió japonesa, així que hi ha spoilers, però tampoc molts. així que endavant!

NOTA: Hi han spoilers, però no cal preocupar-s'hi, diria jo, perquè la meitat són veritat i la meitat son mentida, així que tampoc ho deixo clar.

Per a Magical

**Següent misió: Perdre la virginitat**

Capítol u: Introducció del tema

Necessitava acomiadar-se d'ella. Realment, no ho havia de fer, però alguna motiu el feia pensar així. Després de tot, havia sigut ell el pocavergonya que havia deixat anar de la forma més ruda possible qui havia sigut el assassí dels seus pares. També havia sigut per culpa seva per la qual cosa ara ella estava en perill.

Agh. El món no perdona.

Com tampoc perdona el haver vist el seu propi pare implicat en la producció de la pedra filosofal, aquella que tan desitjava, i que tan a prop havia tingut des d'un bon principi. Ni tampoc els anys, ara, no setze (amb una estatura de 14), sinó amb disset. I oh, oh. Aquesta edat sí que no perdona.

Aquesta edat implica madurar. Les sacsejades la nit, anant amb compte en no fer massa soroll. Els innombrables solitaris que es feia, els propòsits (fantasies sexuals) d'any nou, i el portar-lo o no portar-lo.

L'Ed va mirar dins de la seva motxilla. Sí, el portava. I no, no estava caducat. Bé, ja que després d'haver-ne comprat més de quinze d'amagatotis de l'Al havien caducat per culpa del pas del temps sense haver-los usat (maleint-se per haver passat aquest fet) volia estar preparat pel moment. Per si arribava el "moment".

Davant el principi del caminet que portava a casa els rockbell, amb una maleta, i el braç automail totalment destrossat de l'última batalla. Sense l'Al, qui s'havia quedat estranyament a central amb excuses inexplicables. I amb un únic propòsit:

Fer-ho.

Sí, sí. Fer allò que fan els adults per tenir fills. Passar al següent esglaó. És a dir: perdre la virginitat.

Va agafar la maleta i es va endinsar en aquella estranya casa. Tan normal com sempre, el Den va anunciar l'arribada i la tia Pianko el va venir a rebre a la porta. Va entrar a casa, i ja que ja havia esmorçat, després d'ensenyar-li el motiu pel qual havia vingut, el braç trencat. La tia Pinako va enviar-lo a deixar les coses a la seva habitació.

i la Winry? - va preguntar l'Ed abans de pujar les escales.

està al taller. Deu estar treballant. - va dir la tia pinako acabant de recollir la taula. - ara he d'anar a comprar. ves-la a saludar. Tornaré abans de dinar. He de passar també ha veure un pacient que té un problema amb el seu atomail...

va bé – va dir l'Ed sense mirar-la al capdamunt de les escales.

Va deixar les coses damunt del seu llit. Va esbufegar del cansament que portava del viatge i inconscientment va tornar a obrir la motxilla. El portava? Sí, els portava. Va tornar a mirar la data de caducitat per si ho havia llegit malament però no, no estaven caducats. Va tancar la motxilla i va baixar cap abaix.

Al soterrani.

La porta va fer un suau nyec que gairebé no es va sentir ja que la Winry semblava que estava tallant peces d'automail que algú havia demanat exclusivament per ell. Pensar això li va fer arribar una gelosia cap a aquella persona de la qual no sabia ni la cara que tenia però que si ara mateix l'hagués tingut al davant. Li hagués trencat la cara. Només volia pensar que ella, era seva.

Va visualitzar el desordre que hi havia en aquell taller i es va sentir còmode. Va tornar a pensar en el motiu que l'havia fet vindre, i es va concentrar.

Primer pas: presentació del tema

es va mirar de dalt abaix i es va olorar per si feia olor a tigre, li va semblar que no. Com lluïa? Portava una camisa blanca de màniga llarga i uns pantalons. Semblava bé. Les camises formals fa a un molt més adult.I sexi. Es va esperar a que acabés de tallar les peces per aprofitar el silenci per pronunciar-se.

Winry? - va preguntar darrere seu amb veu dèbil.

La Winry va escoltar com algú la cridava i va deixar la màquina damunt la taula i es va girar. Grata va ser la seva sorpresa quan equivocada estava que es pensava que era la tia Pinako havia aparegut, del no res, l'Edward vestit de manera formal i amb el braç d'automail destrossat. Inconscientment va passar la seva mirada per la seva cama automail i es va alegrar de no més de tres nits en vela.

A primera vista, és clar. Perquè en realitat serien moltes més.

Va bufar i va girar la cara. Conscient de que ell encara l'estava mirant, esperant una salutació el va ignorar i va ficar molt mala cara.

et diverties molt a Centrat, estimat Ed? - va preguntar amb una ironia enrabiada. La Winry va tornar a la feina sense ni tan sols mirar-lo. - Només fa tres setmanes des del últim cop que vas venir per una averia, Ed! Ni un mes! Si us plau!

La Winry es va girar i el va mirar de dalt a baix, amb una clau a la mà i fúria als ulls esperant una contestació.

Ed, per la seva part, li semblava millor estar callat quan una clau estava aprop de la Winry. Aquell, era el cas. Però clar, aquest cop tenia una cosa de la qual pronunciar-se, una misió, i un objectiu. I el objectiu era la persona que tenia al seu davant. I pensava que, si per poder-la tocar havia de menjar-se aquella clau que estava apunt de ser disparada a propulsió al seu cap, ho acceptava com un càstig de Déu.

L'Ed va fer un pas. Només un, només.

Winry...

la Winry no va poder controlar-se i amb tan sols sentir el seu nom va ser inevitable no poder controlar el seu impuls i que la clau volés en direcció al cap de l'Ed.

Oh! alabat sigui Déu!

L'Ed es va estar una estona retorçant-se pel terra, mentre que va escoltar els pasos i va veure les espardenyes de la Winry al terra a un pam del seu cap, i el seu instint li va dir que lo millor seria que s'aixequés per no acabar pitjor.

Es va aixecar encara marejat i la va mirar als ulls fixament sense dubtar. No es va queixar, millor així. La Winry tenia els ull plorosos de ràbia, però d'una ràbia més tranquila.

Ei! que això només volia dir que estava a l'ull de l'huracà!

"Aprofita el bon temps i corre tant com puguis quan comenci la tempesta de nou" es va dir a si mateix. I així ho va fer.

Escolta Winry... això... saps el mal que fa? - va dir assenyalant la clau.

La Winry es va tornar a girar i va tornar al treball.

doncs el fots.

L'Ed va aixecar la cella. Però per què estava enfadada? Tampoc creia que hagués fet res horrorós. Només havia trencat el seu automail per enèsima vegada. No era res de l'altre món, oi? . O potser era perquè l'últim cop que va visitar la seva mecànica se'n va anar sense acomiadar-se. Qui sap... en aquell aleshores ell havia de tornar urgentment al treball i no tenia temps per perdre.

de debò que ho sento Ed – va dir la Winry amb un to gens llastimós sense mirar-lo. - però tenim un munt de feina a fer i si vols que t'arregli el teu automail t'hauràs de ficar a la cua.

quan temps hauré d'esperar? - va preguntar l'Ed, ja respirant normal.

una setmana – va dir la Winry sense cap mena d'emoció.

una setmana !? - va repetir l'Ed – tant?

La Winry va tornar a girar-se i aquest cop li va respondre amb una mirada assassina.

sí! - va exclamar ella ja farta d'ell. - i si no t'agrada ves-te'n a un altre mecànic. Però ara fuig d'aquí! Que tinc feina que fer!

L'Ed va marxar corrents del taller abans que una clau l'enxampés. Va tancar la porta de fusta de cop i es va quedar quiet, assecant-se la suor d ela seva front. Però que li passava? Se veia d'una hora lluny que estava de molt més mal humor que de costum. I el mal "Welcome" li feia pensar que ell era el causant del seu estupendissim humor que portava. Encara que també, probablement, o per causalitat, l'estigués apunt de venir la regla.

Això explicaria tot aquell mal humor...

encara que... relament... en que consistia la regla?

Però ella (suposava) que ja feia temps que la tenia, oi? Per la seva edat... encara que potser mai li hagués vingut quan ell estava de visita. Bueh... tampoc va creure que fos res important.

Va pujar les escales tornant-se a assecar la suor amb l'únic braç que li funcionava. Va arribar a la planta baixa i va mirar cap a l'infinit.

merda! - va cridar en adonar-se'n – doncs clar que és important!

Xxxx

review!


End file.
